


I'm Bait

by llamaprincess131



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Just a drabble from after the last episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Theo and Liam are reunited after Theo is taken by the Wild Hunt.Contains spoliers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo short. But i needed to get it out of my system, also i'm branching out from sweet/vicious i guess. If ur in that fandom u should totes go check out my other crap. Also, this has not been edited, yikes. Enjoy.

When they open the portal and get everyone back, Liam sees Hayden first. He runs too her like any good boyfriend would, kisses her forehead and hugs her to his chest. He tells her how much he needs her. But, it's not until Theo appears in his line of vision that his heart stops, and he feels like he can barely breath. Theo looks the same as always, but it’s like seeing him for the first time. 

The boy sends Liam a half smile, a look in his eyes that Liam has never seen before - the same look he had when he pushed Liam into the elevator and sacrificed himself to the Wild Hunt. Liam unwraps himself from Hayden, and begins to run towards Theo. He hears someone yell at him to stop; they probably think he wants to kill Theo. He wanted to kill Theo, but not for the reasons they thought, he wanted to kill him for being such an idiot, for not getting on the elevator with him. 

He wraps his arms around Theo’s waist and breaths in his scent. For a moment, neither of them speak. “You idiot.” Liam says finally, against Theo’s chest. “Why did you do that?” His voice cracks.

“I deserved it, remember?” Theo’s says.

Liam looks up at him, and Theo gives him a weak smile. He wasn’t going to say that Theo didn’t deserve it, they both knew he did. “We could have made it out together.” Liam tells him.

Theo shakes his head. “No, we wouldn’t have.”

“You don’t care about anyone, but yourself. Why would you save me?”

Theo glances away. “I..” He starts out. He swallows hard. “I needed to save you.”

It doesn’t answer anything, but Theo looks back down at Liam and the emotion in his eyes is screaming that he actually cares for Liam. It doesn’t make sense, and it’s Theo so Liam knows not to trust it. Still, Liam unwraps his arms from around Theo’s waist and kisses him. He forgets about Hayden, and he forgets about how much he hates Theo. Now all he knows, is the lips on his own, and  _ by god does it feel good. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
